Coffee Boy
by kenmaken
Summary: Solangelo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Kari! —No era que fuera por ese hijo de Apolo, claro que no. Sólo que el café sabía de las mil maravillas y, si los empleados lo veían durante cinco días seguidos, le regalaban una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.


_Esto es una mierda si comparamos cosas. Mis regalos son raros respecto a los que me dan, pero ten en cuenta de que mi inspiración está por los suelos qwq  
De todas formas, lo hice con mucho amor y mucho cariño, porque es para ti~~~._

_MIS NIÑOS SE ESTÁN PONIENDO GRANDES ;AAAA;_

* * *

**_Disclaimer kawaii: _**_Percy Jaaaaackson no es mío.._

**_Advertencias kawaiis: _**_Boom clap. Hay Solangelo, no es AU, después de BOO. Casi PWP. Pseudo-OoC._

**_Nota adicional kawaii: _**_DE REGALO DE BIIIIIIIRTHDAY PARA MI COSITA LINDA. Kari sabes que te quiero y estás en mi corazón, chava. Eres la Joshua de mi JoshRiku uvu. _

* * *

A la Cabaña de Hades en el Campamento Mestizo podía salirle polvo, gracias a los largos lapsos de tiempo durante los cuales el único inquilino se desaparecía del mapa.

En un —muy— buen día, podías verlo jugando al Captura la Bandera, sin embargo, durante casi todo el verano Nico acostumbraba a marcharse a cualquier otro sitio, desde Venecia hasta la propia Nueva York.

Y bueno, como todo adolescente neoyorquino propiamente dicho, el italiano resultó con una —insana— adicción al café.

Solía caminar por todo ese laberinto al cual llamaba "hogar", buscando alguna tienda donde vendieran —su adorada— cafeína.

Varios meses después del asunto de Gea, descubrió que cerca de Manhattan había un apartamento a su nombre, seguro dado por su padre—al menos, la falta de Hades en su vida era compensada con ese tipo de regalos y un chófer zombie.

De todas maneras, esa cafetería en la esquina le había resultado atractiva desde el primer instante en que la vio. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban cerca, así que cada vez que exhalaba, el frío congelaba su aliento.

Al menos tenía una excusa para tomar café —aún cuando el chocolate caliente era mejor— y usar ese abrigo raro que Annabeth le compró cuando fue a Nueva Roma.

Si estuviera en el Campamento no tendría que pasar por nada de eso, pero necesitaba un descanso de los demás —más específicamente de cierto hijo de Apolo y su _Solacidad_—, algo de tiempo para sí mismo.

Apartando los pensamientos sobre otras cosas, se enfocó de nuevo en la cafetería, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia esta; parecía ser un lugar moderadamente concurrido y quedaba bastante cerca de su departamento. Un sitio perfecto para un semidiós que deseaba pasar desapercibido y llenar su necesidad por café en el proceso.

Empujó la puerta, con la calidez de la calefacción llegando a través del sobretodo negro.

_Tal vez pueda venir después_.

Olía a pan recién horneado y a crema batida. El murmullo de las personas era prácticamente imperceptible.

_Tal vez no haya sido mala idea explorar Nueva York._

Se acercó al mostrador con una sonrisa en los labios, observando la lista con los especiales del día junto a los precios, la caligrafía con tiza demasiado familiar como para pasarla por alto.

_Tal vez necesito beber algo rápido y estoy alucinando._

Sí, alucinando, porque la última vez que vio esa letra fue en la enfermería de la Casa Grande.

_Tal vez solamente soy un paranoico. _

Esa que Will Solace escribía cada mañana; una vez, lo escuchó decir que esa era su principal responsabilidad como el consejero de la cabaña nueve: dar los turnos y las guardias para sanar a los heridos.

—Bienvenido —El chico tras el mostrador le brindó una sonrisa, del tipo _"Sabes-que-quieres-mi-número-de-teléfono"_. Las mejillas de Nico se sonrojaron, y no precisamente por el frío. Los ojos azules parecieron enfocarse nuevamente, reconociendo al mestizo que cuidó para que no se desvaneciera cual sombra—, ¿Nico?

Mientras, en la mente de Nico, una lista de groserías en todos los idiomas que sabía se fue reproduciendo.

—… Eh… Hola…

—¡No esperaba verte por aquí, de verdad! —Aunque el morocho mantenía los párpados firmemente apretados, conocía lo suficientemente a Will como para adivinar que se estaba riendo. _Riendo de su vergüenza_—, bien, bien, ¿qué vas a querer? Quédate aquí, es para clientes especiales.

—¿…Un expresso?

—Vale.

El hijo de Hades se dejó caer en la silla de madera frente a la barra. ¡De todas las personas, de todos los jodidos campistas, _tuvo que ser Will Solace_! Estúpido rubio-provoca-mariposas.

Unos minutos más tarde —quizás tres o cuatro. No estaba al pendiente de la hora—, un vaso lleno de café estaba frente a él y, como una especie de excusa, empezó a tomarlo para ignorar las burlas de Will.

—¿Sabes, Nico? —El rubio se acercó después de tomar su chaqueta del perchero. Su turno había culminado—, encontrarte definitivamente ha sido lo mejor que pasó en el trabajo… al menos hoy.

Y se marchó, dejando al diAngelo con un desastre en el estómago y las manos temblando.

* * *

No era que fuera por ese hijo de Apolo, claro que no. Sólo que el café sabía de las mil maravillas y, si los empleados lo veían durante cinco días seguidos, le regalaban una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Cualquiera iría a una cafetería si le daban pastel gratis, ¿verdad?

—Buenos días, Chico-muerte —el otro campista lo recibió otra vez. El invierno todavía no acababa. Los días eran demasiado lentos, incluso para él. Nico frunció las cejas, sentándose en el lugar de siempre.

—Hola —fue lo que dijo, una vez que tuvo el vaso en la mano. Las comisuras de la boca de Will se alzaron una milésima; Nico diAngelo era de las cosas más adorables que había visto en toda su vida—, me estaba preguntando… ¿Dónde vives, Solace?

El rubio se acomodó el delantal, teniendo cuidado de que el paquete de tizas en el bolsillo no se saliera.

—Mi mamá gana bastante dinero con su trabajo, así que tenemos dos casas, una en California y otra por aquí cerca —respondió, dándole el café a otro cliente. Era una de esas tardes lentas, donde nadie quería salir a comprar algo.

Los demás empleados —¿esa era una hija de Hefesto? — iban corriendo de un lugar al otro, limpiando las mesas y acomodando las servilletas. Ambos semidioses hicieron un esfuerzo para ignorarlos.

—¿Qué hace tu mamá?

—Es doctora.

—Oh.

Fin de la conversación.

Felicidades, Nico, puedes acabar una conversación potencialmente larga en tiempo récord.

Un grupo de chicas se acercó a la caja, de ese tipo que normalmente verías con faldas y blusas demasiado escotadas —en cierto modo, era ideal que el frío en Nueva York estuviera rondando los grados bajo cero.

—Hey —Una de ellas, una pelirroja que ignoró olímpicamente a Nico, miró a Will mientras sacaba su teléfono del pantalón—, ¿podrías darme tu número? Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien tan lindo como tú.

El morocho, mientras tanto, se enfocaba en el vaso de café que, de hecho, estaba vacío.

—…Lo siento —suspiró el de orbes azules con pesadumbre, casi melancolía—, no eres mi tipo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo ser? —Bravo, bastó un comentario para hacerla enojar. Sus cejas depiladas hicieron un movimiento… _raro. _Durante un segundo, el diAngelo pensó que era una arpía o algo por el estilo.

—Veamos… de cabello negro… ojos castaños… piel pálida… prueba a vestir con camisas de calaveras y vaqueros muy apretados. Ese tipo de cosas me encantan —Y el Solace logró inventar otra forma de coquetearle descaradamente a un chico.

El sonrojo que atacó a Nico fue desde las orejas hasta parte del cuello.

Catástrofe.

Sí.

Las adolescentes se marcharon, en lo que parecía ser uno de esos berrinches de _divas_. Claro que todos en la tienda las ignoraron porque _simplemente tenían mejores cosas que hacer._

—… Solace, escuché que habría una Comic-Con en estos días y…

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Claro... por cierto, deja de llamarme "Solace", me recuerdas a Quirón —Le guiñó un ojo, divertido, y Nico apenas alcanzó a pedir otro café para poder soportar el camino al edificio sin chillar como Hazel al ver una araña.

* * *

Fue algunos meses después de esa convención, durante uno de los Captura la Bandera conmemorativos que se organizaban contra las Cazadoras de Artemisa, cuando por fin se besaron.

Habiendo sido capturados —de forma estúpida—, el único plan viable era que Will desatara a Nico y este corriera como si tuviera puesto un disfraz de salchicha y la Señorita O'Leary se dirigiera a él a toda velocidad.

Hicieron todo lo planeado y en el momento en que Nico se levantó, libre de la atadura hecha por una de las nuevas, se acercó a Will, tomándolo de la camiseta y estampando un corto beso contra sus labios.

Porque, en ocasiones, uno debía tomar la iniciativa de las cosas

Y salió despavorido.

Al final, contra todo pronóstico y causando un quiebre temporal entre la mayor parte de los campistas —principalmente en los hijos de Hermes—, el Campamento Mestizo ganó y el récord de las doncellas se vio congelado… hasta la siguiente vez.

En la cena, Quirón permitió que los campistas se sentaran en la mesa de otros. Después de todo, era una ocasión especial; resultaba interesante ver la mesa de Hades tan llena, con el único inquilino escuchando las conversaciones de los demás, con un vaso de cartón en la mano, y junto a él, Will le decía a Jason que debería practicar tiro con arco, entrelazando los dedos con los de su novio.  
Nico sonrió.

Will, con todo y su _Solacidad_, no podía ser tan malo.

Después de todo… él era su chico del café.

* * *

_Happy birthday tooooo youuuu~~ _

_Happy birthday toooo youuuu~_

_Happy birthday mi linda Carii~~_

_Happy birthday to youuuuuuu~_

**_~Rabi ;_; De pronto me siento vieja #putabida #alguienmássabequiénesboo #no #nadie #ay_**


End file.
